The present application relates to a radio communication device, a control method, and a radio communication system and to, for example, a radio communication device, a control method, and a radio communication system that update software.
Recently, radio communication devices compliant with the BLE (Bluetooth Low Energy), which is a low-power standard for Bluetooth (registered trademark) have been developed. Such radio communication devices, for example, provide various services using communication according to BLE by software. It may be necessary to update the software mounted on the radio communication devices due to various reasons such as changes in software specifications. It is thus desired for each of the radio communication devices to include a configuration that updates the software in the corresponding radio communication device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-93370 discloses a technique in which a ROM previously storing a plurality of types of device drivers is mounted, and a necessary device driver(s) is read from this ROM in order to change the device driver(s).